Secrets (Rebirth)
=Secrets List= *'Rebirth Secrets:' * *001: You unlocked "Magdalene" *002: You unlocked "Cain" *003: You unlocked "Judas" *004: You unlocked "The Womb" *005: You unlocked "The Harbingers" The Horsemen are loose *006: "A Cube of Meat + Ball of Bandages" has appeared in the Basement *007: "The Book of Revelations" has appeared in the Basement *008: "Transcendence" has appeared in the Basement *009: "The Nail" has appeared in the Basement *010: "A Quarter" has appeared in the Basement *011: "A Fetus in a Jar" has appeared in the Basement *012: "A Small Rock" has appeared in the Basement *013: "Monstro's Tooth" has appeared in the Basement *014: "Lil Chubby" has appeared in the Basement *015: "Loki's Horns" has appeared in the Basement * 016: You unlocked "Something from the Future!" in the basement *017: You unlocked "Something Cute" in the Depths * 018: You unlocked "Something Sticky" in the Depths * 019: You made a Super Bandage Girl! * 020: "The Relic" has appeared in the Basement * 021: "The Coin Bag" has appeared in the Basement *022: "The Book of Sin" has appeared in the Basement *023: "Little Gish" has appeared in the Basement * 024: "Little Steven" has appeared in the Basement * 025: "Little C.H.A.D." has appeared in the Basement Smootch! * 026: "The Gamekid" has appeared in the Basement Yay! Fun! * 027: "The Halo" has appeared in the Basement *028: "Mr. Mega!" has appeared in the Basement *029: Isaac now holds... "The D6!" * 030: "The Scissors" has appeared in the Basement * 031: "The Parasite" has appeared in the Basement * 032: You unlocked "???" WTF!? * 033: Everything is Terrible!!! The game just got harder! * 034: "It Lives!" Your future's past awaits * 035: "Mom's Contact" has appeared in the Basement * 036: "The Necronomicon" has appeared in the Basement * 037: "Basement Boy" achieved Nice! * 038: "Spelunker Boy" achieved Cool! Wowza! * 039: "Dark Boy" achieved Neato! Good job! Rad! * 040: "Mama's Boy" achieved Crap! Wow! WTF! You rock! * 041: "Golden God" achieved You are the BEST!! You are the BEST!! * 042: You unlocked "Eve" * 043: "Mom's Knife" has appeared in the Basement * 044: "The Razor" has appeared in the Basement * 045: "Guardian Angel" has appeared in the Basement * 046: "The Bomb Bag" has appeared in the Basement * 047: "A Demon Baby" has appeared in the Basement Evil! → * 048: "A Forget Me Now" has appeared in the Basement * 049: "The D20!" has appeared in the Basement Nerd! * 050: "The Celtic Cross" has appeared in the Basement * 051: "Abel" has appeared in the Basement * 052: "The Curved Horn" has appeared in the Basement * 053: "Sacrificial Knife" has appeared in the Basement * 054: "Bloody Lust" has appeared in the Basement * 055: "The Bloody Penny" has appeared in the Basement * 056: "Blood Rights" has appeared in the Basement * 057: "The Polaroid" has appeared in the Basement * 058: "Dad's Key" has appeared in the Basement * 059: "A Blue Candle" has appeared in the Basement * 060: "Burnt Penny" has appeared in the Basement * 061: "Lucky Toe!" has appeared in the Basement * 062: "Epic Fetus" has appeared in the Basement * 063: "Super Fan" has appeared in the Basement * 064: "Counterfeit Penny" has appeared in the Basement * 065: "Guppy's Hairball" has appeared in the Basement * 066: You unlocked "A Forgotten Horseman" in the Basement * 067: You unlocked "Samson" * 068: You unlocked "Something Icky!" in the Basement * 069: Platinum God OMG! 110% Now stop playing! * 070: "Isaac's Head" has appeared in the Basement * 071: "Maggy's Faith" has appeared in the Basement * 072: "Judas' Tongue" has appeared in the Basement * 073: "???'s Soul" has appeared in the Basement * 074: "Samson's Lock" has appeared in the Basement * 075: "Cain's Eye" has appeared in the Basement * 076: "Eve's Bird Foot" has appeared in the Basement * 077: "The Left Hand" has appeared in the Basement * 078: "The Negative" has appeared in the Basement * 079: You unlocked "Azazel" *080: You unlocked "Lazarus" *081: You unlocked "Eden" *082: You unlocked "The Lost" *083: "Dead Boy" achieved *084: Real Platinum God 111% Now stop playing! *085: "A Lucky Rock" has appeared in the Basement * 086: You unlocked The Cellar! * 087: You unlocked The Catacombs! * 088: You unlocked Necropolis! * 089: "The Rune of Hagalaz" has appeared in the Basement * 090: "The Rune of Jera" has appeared in the Basement * 091: "The Rune of Ehwaz" has appeared in the Basement *092: "The Rune of Dagaz" has appeared in the Basement * 093: "The Rune of Ansuz" has appeared in the Basement * 094: "The Rune of Perthro" has appeared in the Basement * 095: "The Rune of Berkano" has appeared in the Basement * 096: "The Rune of Algiz" has appeared in the Basement * 097: "The Chaos Card" has appeared in the Basement * 098: "The Credit Card" has appeared in the Basement * 099: "The Rules Card" has appeared in the Basement * 100: "Card Against Humanity" has appeared in the Basement * 101: "Swallowed Penny" has appeared in the Basement * 102: "Robo Baby 2.0!" has appeared in the Basement * 103: "Death's Touch" has appeared in the Basement * 104: "Tech .5" has appeared in the Basement * 105: "Missing No." has appeared in the Basement ? ? ? ? ? ? * 106: "Isaac's Tears" has appeared in the Basement * 107: "The Guillotine" has appeared in the Basement * 108: "Judas' Shadow" has appeared in the Basement * 109: "Maggy's Bow" has appeared in the Basement * 110: "Cain's Other Eye" has appeared in the Basement * 111: "The Black Lipstick" has appeared in the Basement * 112: "Eve's Mascara" has appeared in the Basement * 113: "Fate" has appeared in the Basement * 114: "???'s Only Friend" has appeared in the Basement * 115: "Samsons's Chains" has appeared in the Basement * 116: "Lazarus' Rags" has appeared in the Basement * 117: "Broken Ankh" has appeared in the Basement * 118: "Store Credit" has appeared in the Basement * 119: "Pandora's Box" has appeared in the Basement ? ? * 120: "Suicide King" has appeared in the Basement * 121: "A Blank Card" has appeared in the Basement ? * 122: "The Book Of Secrets" has appeared in the Basement ? ? ? ? * 123: "Mysterious Paper" has appeared in the Basement * 124: "Mystery Sack" has appeared in the Basement ? ? ? ? * 125: "Undefined" has appeared in the Basement * 126: "The Satanic Bible" has appeared in the Basement * 127: "The Demon Tail" has appeared in the Basement * 128: "Abaddon" has appeared in the Basement * 129: "Isaac's Heart" has appeared in the Basement * 130: "The Mind" has appeared in the Basement * 131: "The Body" has appeared in the Basement * 132: "The Soul" has appeared in the Basement * 133: "The D100!" has appeared in the Basement Mega nerd! *134: "A Blue Map" has appeared in the Basement * 135: "There's Options" has appeared in the Basement * 136: "A Black Candle" has appeared in the Basement * 137: "A Red Candle" has appeared in the Basement * 138: "The StopWatch" has appeared in the Basement * 139: "The Wire Coat Hanger" has appeared in the Basement * 140: "Ipecac" has appeared in the Basement * 141: "Experimental Treatment * 142: You unlocked "Krampus" in the Devil Room Yay! * 143: "Head of Krampus" has appeared in the Basement * 144: You made a Super Meat Boy! *145: "The Butter Bean" has appeared in the Basement *146: "Little Baggy" has appeared in the Basement * 147: "Blood Bag" has appeared in the Basement *148: "The D4!" has appeared in the Basement * 149: "Lost Poster" has appeared in the Basement * 150: "The Rubber Cement" has appeared in the Basement *151: "Store Upgrade" Lv.1 * 152: "Store Upgrade" Lv.2 * 153: "Store Upgrade" Lv.3 * 154: "Store Upgrade" Lv.4 $ $ *155: The Angels Await!!! * 156: "Godhead" has appeared in the Basement * 157: You unlocked Challenge #4 Darkness Falls *158: You unlocked Challenge #5 The Tank * 159: You unlocked Challenge #6 Solar System *160: You unlocked Challenge #7 Suicide King * 161: You unlocked Challenge #8 Cat Got Your Tongue * 162: You unlocked Challenge #9 Demo Man *163: You unlocked Challenge #10 Cursed! *164: You unlocked Challenge #11 Glass Cannon * 165: You unlocked Challenge #19 The Family Man *166: You unlocked Challenge #20 Purist * 167: You unlocked Lost Baby * 168: You unlocked Cute Baby * 169: You unlocked Crow Baby * 170: You unlocked Shadow Baby * 171: You unlocked Glass Baby * 172: You unlocked Wrapped Baby *173: You unlocked Begotten Baby * 174: You unlocked Dead Baby * 175: You unlocked "O" * 176: You unlocked Glitch Baby * 177: You unlocked Fighting Baby *178: You became... Lord of the Flies! * *'Afterbirth Secrets:' * * 179: "Fart Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 180: "Purity" has appeared in the Basement * 181: "D12" has appeared in the Basement * 182: "Betrayal" has appeared in the Basement * 183: "Fate's Reward" has appeared in the Basement * 184: "Athame" has appeared in the Basement * 185: "Blind Rage" has appeared in the Basement * 186: "Maw of the Void" has appeared in the Basement * 187: "Empty Vessel" has appeared in the Basement * 188: "Eden's Blessing" has appeared in the Basement * 189: "Sworn Protector" has appeared in the Basement * 190: "Incubus" has appeared in the Basement * 191: Keeper now holds... a Penny! * 192: "Lil' Chest" has appeared in the Basement * 193: "Censer" has appeared in the Basement * 194: "Evil Eye" has appeared in the Basement * 195: "My Shadow" has appeared in the Basement * 196: "Cracked Dice" has appeared in the Basement * 197: "Black Feather" has appeared in the Basement * 198: "Lusty Blood" has appeared in the Basement * 199: You unlocked "Lilith" * 200: "Key Bum" has appeared in the Basement * 201: "GB Bug" has appeared in the Basement * 202: "Zodiac" has appeared in the Basement * 203: "Box of Friends" has appeared in the Basement * 204: "Rib of Greed" has appeared in the Basement * 205: "Cry Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 206: "Red Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 207: "Green Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 208: "Brown Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 209: "Blue Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 210: "Lil' Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 211: "Rage Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 212: "Black Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 213: "Long Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 214: "Yellow Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 215: "White Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 216: "Big Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 217: "Noose Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 218: "Rune Bag" has appeared in the Basement * 219: "Cambion Conception" has appeared in the Basement * 220: "Serpent's Kiss" has appeared in the Basement * 221: "Succubus" has appeared in the Basement * 222: "Immaculate Conception" has appeared in the Basement * 223: "Goat Head Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 224: "Gold Heart" has appeared in the Basement * 225: "Get Out Of Jail Free Card" has appeared in the Basement * 226: "Gold Bomb" has appeared in the Basement * 227: 2 new Pills have appeared!! * 228: 2 new Pills have appeared!! * 229: "Poker Chip" has appeared in the Basement * 230: "Stud Finder" has appeared in the Basement * 231: "D8" has appeared in the Basement * 232: "Kidney Stone" has appeared in the Basement * 233: "Blank Rune" has appeared in the Basement * 234: You unlocked The Blue Womb! * 235: 1001% Nerd x 1 000 000 * 236: Keeper now holds... "Wooden Nickel" * 237: Keeper now holds... "Store Key" * 238: "Deep Pockets" has appeared in the Basement * 239: "Karma" has appeared in the Basement * 240: "Sticky Nickels" has appeared in the Basement * 241: "Super Greed Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 242: Lucky Pennies have appeared in the Basement * 243: Special Hanging Shopkeepers! * 244: "Wooden Nickel" has appeared in the Basement * 245: Cain how holds... "Paperclip" * 246: Everything is Terrible 2!!! Greed mode just got harder! * 247: You unlocked Special Shopkeepers! * 248: Eve now holds... "Razor Blade" * 249: "Store Key" has appeared in the Basement * 250: Lost now holds... "Holy Mantle" * 251: You unlocked "Keeper" * 252: "Hive Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 253: "Buddy Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 254: "Colorful Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 255: "Whore Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 256: "Cracked Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 257: "Dripping Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 258: "Blinding Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 259: "Sucky Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 260: "Dark Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 261: "Picky Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 262: "Revenge Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 263: "Belial Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 264: "Sale Baby" has appeared in the Basement * 265: You unlocked Challenge #21 XXXXXXXXL * 266: You unlocked Challenge #22 Speed! * 267: You unlocked Challenge #23 Blue Bomber * 268: You unlocked Challenge #24 Pay to Play * 289: You unlocked Challenge #25 Have a Heart * 270: You unlocked Challenge #26 I Rule! * 271: You unlocked Challenge #27 Brains! * 272: You unlocked Challenge #28 Pride Day! * 273: You unlocked Challenge #29 Onan's Streak * 274: You unlocked Challenge #30 The Guardian * 275: If only everyone was as generous as you are... * 276: "Mega Blast!" has appeared in the Basement * * Afterbirth + Secrets: * * 277: You unlocked Challenge #31 Backasswards * 278: You unlocked Challenge #32 April's fool * 279: You unlocked Challenge #33 Pokey Mans * 280: You unlocked Challenge #34 Ultra Hard * 281: You unlocked Challenge #35 Pong * 282: "D∞" has appeared in the basement * 283: "Eucharist" has appeared in the basement * 284: "Silver dollar" has appeared in the basement * 285: "Shade" has appeared in the basement * 286: "King baby" has appeared in the basement * 287: "Bloody crown" has appeared in the basement * 288: "Dull razor" has appeared in the basement * 289: "Eden's soul" has appeared in the basement * 290: "Dark prince's crown" has appeared in the basement * 291: "Compound fracture" has appeared in the basement * 292: "Euthanasia" has appeared in the basement * 293: "Holy Card" has appeared in the basement * 294: "Crooked Penny" has appeared in the basement * 295: "Void" has appeared in the basement * 296: "D1" has appeared in the basement * 297: "Glyph of Balance" has appeared in the basement * 298: "Sack of sacks" has appeared in the basement * 299: "Eye of Belial" has appeared in the basement * 300: "Meconium" has appeared in the basement * 301: "Stem Cell" has appeared in the basement * 302: "Crow heart" has appeared in the basement * 303: "Metronome" has appeared in the basement * 304: "Bat Wing" has appeared in the basement * 305: "Plan C" has appeared in the basement * 306: "Duality" has appeared in the basement * 307: "Dad's Lost Coin" has appeared in the basement * 308: "Eye of Greed" has appeared in the basement * 309: "The Black Rune" has appeared in the basement * 310: "Locust of Wrath" has appeared in the basement * 311: "Locust of Pestilence" has appeared in the basement * 312: "Locust of Famine" has appeared in the basement * 313: "Locust of Death" has appeared in the basement * 314: "Locust of Conquest" has appeared in the basement * 315: "Hushy" has appeared in the basement * 316: "Brown Nugget" has appeared in the basement * 317: "Mort baby" has appeared in the basement * 318: "Smelter" has appeared in the basement * 319: "Apollyon baby" has appeared in the basement * 320: You unlocked the Void! * 321: A new pill has appeared!! * 322: "Ace of clubs" has appeared in the basement * 323: "Super special rocks" has appeared in the basement * 324: A new pill has appeared!! * 325: * 326: "Ace of diamonds" has appeared in the basement * 327: "Ace of spades" has appeared in the basement * 328: "Half soul heart" has appeared in the basement * 329: "Ace of hearts" has appeared in the basement * 330: A new pill has appeared!! * 331: Laz bleeds more! * 332: Maggy now holds ... A pill! * 333: "Charged Key" has appeared in the basement * 334: Samson feels healthy! * 335: "Greed's Gullet" has appeared in the basement * 336: "Cracked Crown" has appeared in the basement * 337: You unlocked RERUN! * 338: "Delirious" has appeared in the basement * 339: =Notes= * Secrets #37-41 and #83 say achieveved instead of achieved. It might be a typo, but it could be intentional. * Unlike most others, secrets #69 and #84 contain no quotation marks. Neither do #86-88, nor #155, nor any of the baby unlocks, excluding #175. Others without the iconic quotation marks include #234, #242, #243, #246, #265-274. * Secret #70 omits the apostrophe in the word Isaac's. * Secret #138 says Stopwatch, whereas the actual item it refers to is called the Stop Watch. * The size of the text in secret #141 makes it look like it says "Experimental" Treatment, despite using the same quotation marks as other item unlocks. * #175 refers to the -0- Baby. Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Category:Sister's Vis